Más allá de la irisdiscencia
by LHVDAE
Summary: Rosalie Hale es una chica de 17 años extrovertida, que ríe muy alto, come mucha chatarra, ama la música y canta hasta desafinar. Todos ven una chica de linda sonrisa pero como es normal nadie ve mas allá de las apariencias entonces, ella no mostrara mas allá de las suyas. aparentemente es una chica feliz, excepto cuando le hablan de amor...
1. Chapter 1

Mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras doy un largo suspiro y me repito en voz alta "Que la vida sea un asco no significa que tu debas ser uno" es algo curioso que haga esto pero es como un ritual que hago cuando tengo pesadillas, solo para recordar que el rumbo de mi vida lo decido solo yo.

Lentamente abro los ojos y me levanto de la cama rumbo al baño, tomo una ducha corta, me lavo los dientes y mientras pienso que ponerme observo mi habitación, es de un verde claro con algunas fotos colgadas, tiene un pequeño balcón donde me siento a escuchar música y a pensar, mi cama está en el centro y tengo una mesa de noche a su derecha, un escritorio donde está mi computadora y todo lo de la escuela, por último la TV y un estero, sencilla pero acogedora. Al final me decido por un pantalón estilo pitillo negro, una blusa 3/4 turquesa y unas botas negras, ya vestida me dispongo a buscar mi mochila, porque hoy es el grandioso primer día de clases, no tengo ni tres días que regrese del viaje a la playa y ya quiero volver.

luego de asegurarme de tener todo, tomo mis llaves y mi ipad, bajo las escaleras para desayunar, no tengo mucho apetito por lo que busco algo ligero, me sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas, me siento a comer y noto que son las 7:13 por lo que mi madre aun duerme, ella sale a trabajar a eso de las 9, es abogada en el despacho público de Phoenix, una gran mujer, tiene el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y unos ojos cafés que solo trasmiten dulzura aunque ella posee un gran carácter que a nadie le gusta conocer.

Cuando termino dejo todo es su sitio y salgo rumbo a clases, el instituto no está muy lejos de mi casa pero por motivos de seguridad me voy en auto, un BMW M3 regalo de mi padre cuando cumplí 17, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 15, realmente no me molesto yo sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos y cuando me dieron la noticia tampoco me sorprendí, al principio fue complicado pero sé que así son más felices y aun paso tiempo con ambos Así que todo está bien por mí.

Aparco en un lugar cerca de la entrada y bajo del coche, es un edificio de 3 pisos de un color beis claro, a la derecha está la cancha y a la izquierda un patio con mesones y uno que otro árbol, es un lugar cómodo para pasar el rato libre.

a paso ligero camino hacia mi primera clase pero soy interceptada por un pequeño torbellino de alegría de cabello corto y ropa a la moda.

-¡Rosalie!

Antes de poder responder me abraza, y aunque me tomo por sorpresa se lo regreso, Alice es así, la conozco desde que me mude aquí hace unos 5 años, en ese entonces yo era muy callada, por algún motivo ella quería ser mi amiga y aunque al principio la trate muy mal, ella insistió e insistió y ahora somos inseparables, es algo extraño la verdad.

-¿cómo estas peque? te extrañe mucho estos días

Hice un pequeño puchero por lo que ella solo unas risitas, hacer pucheros no es lo mío la verdad.

-estoy genial, pensé que las vacaciones sin ti serian horribles y aunque al principio lo fueron conocí a alguien y...me gusta y mucho.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el irritante sondeo del timbre nos recordó que debíamos movernos a cálculo.

-vamos Al, no debemos llegar tarde.

Y mientras caminábamos al aula me contó que conoció a un chico lindo llamado Jasper que la hace muy feliz, dice que es muy tierno y detallista y que tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas ni mucho menos en frases románticas y cursis pero eso es algo que ella ama y yo no tengo derecho de arruinarle eso.

-¿y cómo lo conociste?

-pues, estaba en un cafetería comiendo un pastel de chocolate cuando el entra y se sienta en la mesa frente a mí, al verlo a los ojos se me escapo todo el aire, son de un azul tan hermoso, me llenan de paz tan solo recordarlos, el me dio una sonrisa y yo me sonroje tontamente, se me acerco y se presentó y comenzamos a charlar, al final tuve que irme pero intercambiamos números y salimos un par de veces.

-Espero que el chico valga la pena y que te sepa valorar.

Supe que no fue la mejor respuesta cuando ella solo asintió, sé que pude parecer más emocionada por ella pero eso fue lo más sincero que conseguí, además ella me entiende perfectamente, suspire pesadamente. Para ese momento la profesora ya había comenzado la clase y las dos prestamos atención y dejamos el momento incomodo atrás

* * *

los personajes le pertenecen a


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda clase era historia, en esta estoy sola, bueno aquí esta Bella, es la novia de Edward el hermano mayor de Alice pero aunque no es una mala chica, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, hay algo en ella que no me gusta y sé que yo tampoco soy de su agrado.

Entre al aula y aunque no estaban todos los alumnos habían muchos murmullos por parte de las chicas, supongo que es normal como es el primer día y todo eso. Tomo asiento junto a la ventada y escucho música mientras espero al profesor, realmente me agrada estar sola, de pequeña siempre lo estaba y me sirvió mucho para entender cosas y para poder pasar la página de cierta forma.

Bella entra al aula y solo asentimos en forma de saludo, se sienta dos bancos delante de mí, y de inmediato es abordada por Irina cosa que me sorprende porque ellas no son precisamente amigas y por las expresiones de irania sé que tampoco está buscando serlo, me quito los audífonos y les presto un poco más de atención.

-A ver zorrita, responde cuando te hablo- Irina le quito el libro de las manos mientras la miraba con superioridad, pude notar como bella se encogía en el asiento y supe que debía hacer algo.

-Regrésale el libro- le dije de la manera más calmada que pude.

-¿Quién te llamo a ti? Además esto no es asunto tuyo teñida.

-ok, voy a dejarte claro varias cosas la primera, eres una zorra. Lo que me da igual porque es tu vida pero no creas que porque tu andes de ofrecida todas harán lo mismo. Lo segundo, no sé qué pasa entre ustedes pero estoy segura de que a Bella no le interesa lo que tengas que decir así que no pierdas el tiempo y por ultimo soy rubia natural- lo último lo dije con una gran sonrisa.

Nos miramos desafiantes por unos instantes y el profesor entro al aula.

-Buenos días clase- nos miró a todos- ¿sucede algo?

-Nada interesante señor Molina- respondí y me volví a sentar, pero primero le quite el libro a Irina y se lo entregue a Bella, esta me dio una sonrisa tímida y un pequeño "gracias".

que no seamos grandes amigas no significa que dejare que alguien tan patética como Irina la trate mal, ademas nadie se merece eso, no entiendo porque existen personas así.

luego de esto,el primer corte paso relativamente tranquilo, a la hora de almorzar me encontré con Alice en el pasillo, le pregunte por Edward y me dijo que el ya estaba allá, buscamos nuestros alimentos y nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre, solo que hoy estaba una persona mas que por la cara de Alice supe que tampoco lo conoce, era un chico que estaba de espaldas a mi, de cabello negro y un poco rizado pero lo que mas llama la atención es su gran tamaño ¡el chico parece un camión!

-Hola Edward ¿que tal las vacaciones?-le pregunto mientras me siento frente a él.

-Hola Rose, la pase muy bien gracias-comenzamos una breve charla de lo que hicimos y aun no sabia quien era el chico junto a el y lo admito, tenia curiosidad ademas es de mala educación no presentarlo. Por lo que yo me presente.

-Hola me llamo Rosalie Hale ¿tú eres?-Dije mientras le estiraba la mano, el chico estaba un poco desconcertado pero soltó una carcajada que marcaron sus hoyuelos. los demás también estaban un poco sorprendidos pero me da igual, si el chico estará aquí quiero saber quien es.

-Hola, soy Emmett McCarty y es un placer conocerte Rosalie- estrecho mi mano y escuche un diminuto carraspeo a mi lado.

- Emmett, ella es Alice Cullen- Alice le dio una gran sonrisa y ambos se saludaron.

- disculpen que no los presente- dijo edward- pensé que ya se conocían.

-No te preocupes Ed no es para tanto- esta vez fue la duende quien hablo- entonces ¿de donde vienes Emmett?

¿por que te mudaste? ¿edad? ¿de donde conoces a mi hermano? -y ahí va ella con toda su energía.

-soy de un pueblo llamado forks, mis padres y yo nos mudamos porque transfirieron a mi madre acá,tengo 17, Edward esta en mi clase de historia y estoy completamente soltero Al- dijo moviendo las cejas de manera graciosa- se que querías preguntar, es difícil resistir a mis encantos.

-Ahora que lo sabes Emmi solo tienes que llamarme- dijo ella guiñando un ojo de manera coqueta.

Solo pude reír al verlos, luego de eso seguimos charlando y riendo hasta la hora de volver a clases. resulta que tengo trigonometría y literatura con Emmett y en estábamos todos. Las clases terminaron rápido resulto ser muy divertido estar con él. A final del día nos despedimos todos y regrese a casa cantando "Can't hold us" con mucho sentimiento.

cuando llegue a casa deje las llaves en el mostrador de la cocina y busque que algo para almorzar, no soy la mejor cocinando pero tampoco me moriré de hambre, al final me decidí por pasta. estuvo lista y comencé a comer.

A decir verdad hoy no fue un mal día en la escuela, por un rato olvide que día era hoy. _12 de agosto, _en ese momento sentí un tirón en el estomago, corrí rápido al lavaplatos y vomite todo lo que acababa de comer. Los recuerdos, la pesadilla de esta mañana, el odio y el miedo regresaron, comencé a pensar muy rápido,tanto que me maree. trato de convencerme de que nada malo me pasara estando aquí pero es inútil, porque el problema no esta en la casa ni en la ciudad. El problema esta en mi, sin más comencé a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta atardeciendo cuando deje de llorar, seco mi rotos con la manga de mi camisa y esta termina toda machada de maquillaje, trato de calmar mi respiración pero no funciona, me levanto del suelo y tengo que apoyarme en la encimera porque mis piernas me fallan, voy a mi habitación, estoy muy agitada, quizás demasiado pero eso no me importa, también ignoro el hecho que todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza duele como el demonio, me hice una torpe coleta, en este momento hasta el cabello me estorba y siento que se me pega en la nuca y en el rostro, voy directamente a mi escritorio, tomo una hoja y comienzo a escribir.

El escribir me transporta, me hace llorar, gritar y drenar toda mi frustración. Normalmente no pienso lo que escribo, y mucho menos lo leo luego de hacerlo pero siempre trata de lo mismo. De todos los métodos que he probado ese es el que más me ayuda, al principio lo utilizaba de manera incorrecta y terminaba escribiendo ciertas notas radicales e inapropiadas pero cuando me di cuenta que esa no era la salida supe que debía hacer, nunca nadie debería subestimar el poder del papel y el lápiz porque estos han salvado mi vida y estoy segura de que no soy la única que piensa igual.

"_Estoy pasando por esto de nuevo, mi entorno y mi vida se derrumban y me asfixian. Necesito una salida_"

Ya han pasado 5 años y aunque he superado muchas cosas en días como hoy, siento que retrocedo mucho más.

"_Mis lagrimas se secan, me desespero, no puedo salir. El dolor es insoportable _"

Hace mucho que me decidí a no vivir en el pasado, luego de tocar fondo me di cuenta que aunque todos quieran ayudarme mi felicidad no depende de ellos, sino de mí, me di cuenta que mi tristeza por muy justificada que este, no significa que yo deba vivir pegada a ella pero días como hoy olvido todo eso, esta maldita fecha me hace revivir cada segundo y siento en cada poro de mi cuerpo miedo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no sé en qué momento deje de escribir, de lo que estoy completamente segura es que la hoja está totalmente destruida y yo ya estoy pensado con más claridad, estoy mirando el techo recostada en algo cómodo pero no es mi cama, es la alfombra ruedo sobre esta y me dirijo al baño ha sido o ¿es? Un día largo, realmente no estoy consiente ni de la hora.

Observo mi celular 7:22 pm es un poco tarde pero lo impresionante es que tengo 10 llamadas perdidas de mi mama, 8 de mí papa y otras tantas de Alice, supongo que están conscientes de que representa esta fecha.

Sin responderlas me dirijo al baño, pacientemente me desvisto y entro en la ducha, dejo que el agua tibia me moje de pies a cabeza y yo solo trato de no pensar en nada, esta vez no hay música y tampoco intento imitar a un cantante, hoy solo quiero alejarme de todo y olvidar.

Al cabo de un rato salgo de ahí, me dispongo a buscar que ponerme pero eso tampoco es muy importante, agarro lo primero en el cajón que por lo que veo es una camisa celeste con el logotipo de Good Charlotte y un short negro. A paso realmente lento busco unas galletas en la cocina, acomodo el pequeño desastre de esta tarde y subo nuevamente a mi cuarto.

Automáticamente me siento en el balcón, otros dirán que no tiene la vista hacia nada extraordinario ni nada parecido, desde el puedo ver las otras casas de la cuadra y si me concentro bien se puede detallar un poco un pequeño parque en la esquina, pero es porque las personas acostumbran a ignorar la belleza de lo normal, muy pocos encuentran lo hermoso que pueden llegar a ser los detalles mas pequeños.

Esta noche desde mi balcón puedo detallar un perfecto espectáculo, el tenue momento, todas las estrellas brillando en lo más alto solo para mi, el sutil aroma a tierra húmeda pero lo que más amo es que es el simple hecho que es de noche.

El día llega a su fin y queda en el pasado, todo lo que dijiste o hiciste forma parte de este ahora y algo que he aprendido es que si el pasado no es bueno se olvida y se deja atrás, te vas a dormir y el día de mañana intestas ser mejor que el anterior. Muchos solo dan por sentado que se hará de noche y así será siempre y sé que nadie se pone a pensar por qué demonios pasa eso yo tampoco lo hacía pero hace mucho que empecé a prestar más atención.

Solté un suspiro y me mantuve observando y absorbiendo la paz y la tranquilidad de mi paisaje personal hasta que sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, me tense un poco pero su perfume de almendras la delato.

Mi madre estaba distinta, se le notaba cansada, tenía el ceño fruncido y no me sonreía como de costumbre, en sus ojos pude ver miedo y tristeza, ella también estaba sufriendo esta noche y supongo que la imagen que tiene ahora de mí no está ayudando.

Me tomo a mano y me guió hasta su habitación se quito los tacones y la chaqueta, nos acostamos abrazadas en su cama, me beso el tope de la cabeza y hablo por primera vez desde que llego.

-Te amo mi niña.

Yo quería decirle que también la amaba o simplemente decir algo pero no salían mis palabras, pero se lo hice entender con mis ojos.

Quizás lo que dijo no fue un gran discurso, tampoco va a cambiar lo que me paso, pero esas simples palabras fueron dichas con tanto amor y tantos sentimientos juntos que me abruman, esas palabras me hicieron feliz y eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Al levantarme al día siguiente, note que ya era demasiado tarde como para ir al instituto, realmente no estaba muy preocupada porque era el segundo día, es decir, los profesores siguen "conociéndonos", dudo que pase algo interesante.

Dormí un rato más y al despertar decidí hacer de ese día triste y feo, más alegre y productivo, lo que se traduce como ¡Comida chatarra y series policiales!

Coloque en la tv el canal adecuado y listo. El caso trataba de un hombre que había sido destripado ¿puede existir algo más hermoso? Vale, estoy pasada de morbosa, pero desde pequeña me han gustado ese tipo de programas, un gusto que adquirí de mi madre.

Cuando dieron comerciales baje a la cocina, abrí el segundo estante a la derecha porque ahí se guardan las cosas deliciosas, tome dos paquetes de frituras, uno de chocolatitos, unas cuantas galletas. De la heladera saque un helado de galleta y chocolate, y ya estaba hecha.

Al final pase toda la tarde y noche sacando malas conclusiones sobre pruebas y testigos, no sé en qué momento me dormí.

Esa realmente fue una gran tarde pero ¿Qué pasa ahora? La situación es esta, estoy aquí en la biblioteca sacando apuntes, copiando definiciones y con un lindo ensayo por hacer. Las clases de ayer si resultaron interesantes después de todo.

Cuando llegue hoy, hable con Alice y ella me puso sobre aviso de todo así que pase todo el día explicando que estuve enferma y tuve que faltar, una mentirita blanca, al final los profesores aceptaron que les entregara la tarea mañana, ser buena alumna tiente sus beneficios.

En el momento del almuerzo Al y yo llegamos primero.

-Rose…

- Estuve bien, no hice ninguna locura. Solo fue lo de siempre- Sabía perfectamente que iba a preguntar y yo solo quería ignorar el tema- y discúlpame por no responder tus llamadas sé que te preocupe pero…bueno… tu entiendes.

-todo está bien entonces- formo una linda sonrisa y fue inevitable no corresponder.

A mi lado escuche como se rodaba la silla, era el grandote, como le dice Alice.

-Hola chicas, espero estén bien, y si no es así SuperEmmi lo resuelve- decidí seguirle el juego.

-si tan solo SuperEmmi combatiera la molestia del ciclo menstrual- dije teatralmente.

Su cara era un poema paso del asombro, a estar un poco avergonzado y por ultimo una poderosa carcajada, las que fueron seguidas por las mías y las de mi amiga.

En eso llegaron Edward e Isabella, al notar el alboroto Ed nos miró extrañados.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- pues lo típico, Rose se queja de que su menstruación está un poco fuerte este mes- Alice soltó ese comentario y yo realmente solo pude reír aún más, y ellos aun confundidos soltaron unas risitas.

El eco del taconeo de la bibliotecaria me saco de mis recuerdos y volví al trabajo una hora y treinta minutos más tarde acabe mis deberes, realmente me tome mi tiempo en esto, Alice quería acompañarme hoy pero sabía que me tardaría así que me negué.

Tengo demasiada hambre, mi estómago aclama ser atendido, y con urgencia. Me monto en el auto y pongo "Check yes juliet" de fondo, entre estrofas y coros salgo del estacionamiento.

Ya en mi casa preparo algo rápido para comer, realmente no quiero esperar, cuando mi estómago estuvo tranquilo, me cambie y entre a mis redes sociales, yo adoro Twitter paso bastante tiempo en el pero hoy decidí abrir Facebook también.

Revisando mis interacciones en Twitter note que alguien me escribió por el otro lado y que linda sorpresa me lleve ¡ES JAMES! El odioso y pegajoso James.

Este chico es realmente intenso, el año pasado fuimos compañeros en el laboratorio y solo hablábamos lo necesario pero un día me invito a salir, estaba muy nervioso y algo sudado así que cuando fue mi turno de hablar trate de ser lo más educada, aunque si, lo rechace. No era nada personal aparte el chico no es feo, solo que no me interesa nada de eso, por muchas rosas que me regalo ese día, no quería aceptar.

Luego de eso no me hablo un tiempo, me sentía un poco mal pero no daría marcha atrás, el problema con el aparece cuando comienza a enviarme correos, mensajes, tweets y notas con frases demasiado melosas para mi gusto, frases tipo:

"Quizás ahora no este dispuesta a querer, pero te amo tanto que te sabré esperar"

No me conoce y ya asegura que me ama y bla bla bla, quizás para algunas probablemente sea algo tierno y piensen que soy una bruja sin corazón por no responderle nunca pero es que ese tipo de cosas me exasperan, la frase de hoy es un poco diferente.

"Nadie cederá esta noche, pero no me daré por vencido, se lo que quiero"

¿Qué debía responder a eso? Este chico no acepta un no y yo no quiero ser tan cruel con él. Mejor corto por lo sano y no le respondo.

Un rato después cierro todo y me doy una ducha, bajo a cenar con mama y aunque las dos estamos un poco afectadas por lo de ayer, ninguna dice nada, preferimos actuar como si nada paso, supongo que es nuestra patética manera de superarlo.

Al final este fue un largo día y estoy muy cansada. Me dormí apenas toque la cama.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, y si se que esa frase ya es cliché por aquí pero no se que mas decirles además de eso. En fin, espero les guste y gracias por leer.**


End file.
